


Rick and Morty Drabbles (9, to be exact)

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A lot of these songs bring out my inner angst, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Completed, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I'm not being original right now, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Not just saddness, Random - Freeform, Romance, SOONNGGGSS, Short, There's happy stuff too, break-ups, drabble challenge, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Drabble challenge that I stole from someone that had stolen it from someone else. (Inception)Here are da rules:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!4. Do ten of these, then post them. (I did 9, plz don't hate me)





	Rick and Morty Drabbles (9, to be exact)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I found this challenge through HugsNotDrugs. (Btw, I love your fics <3) I saw them do it and thought it would be fun to do it as well. Thanks for inspiring me! This helped me with my improvising skills. Also, I did 9 instead of 10. Sorry :/
> 
> Hope whoever is reading this enjoys!

_**1\. It Took Me By Suprise - Maria Mena - Viktoria (Rick's perspective)** _

He stared at me - a look of utter and complete fear on his face. But almost as soon as I saw it, his expression morphed into hatred. I blinked, backing out of the memory. Tears formed in my eyes. Morty always found ways to surprise me. I hadn't known he was capable of looking at me that way. I took another sip from my flask, wanting to drown the memory out of my mind.   


  


**_2\. The Scientist - Coldplay (Third-person - Morty)_ **

Things with Rick were complicated. They always had been. No one said he was an easy man to deal with, but... It really broke his heart when he woke up the next morning to find a completely empty garage - devoid of anything that belonged to Rick. He shouldn't have... he should never have - God, Morty felt like an idiot. If only he could go back to that day. That stupid fucking day that they had met. He would have never - God fucking - He would have never let what happened between them happen. Because now Rick was gone, and Morty was all alone.   


  


_**3\. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - William Beckett (Morty... speaking?? To Rick??)** _

I-I hate you, ya hear!? You're dis-despicable! How could you be so selfish, Rick? H-how could you do this t-t-to me!? Y-y-you - ** _*sob*_ ** \- You _lied_ to me. You fucking lied! Do y-you have _any_ idea what you've done!? You w-won't get away with this, Rick... I won't let you...

  


**_4\. Lost Boy - Ruth B. (Morty's perspective)_ **

For the longest time, I was lost in the dark. But one day... Rick came along, and everything changed. When he first arrived, I was hesitant. However, before I knew it, Rick and I... we were inseparable. One day... he held out his hand to me, and said, "Run away with me, Morty." - I didn't even hesitate to accept his offer. And I don't, nor will I ever, regret that decision. We're always running from the Galactic Federation. We're always in the midst of chaos... but I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world. I'm at home with Rick, no matter where we go. 

  


_**5\. Keep Myself** _ _**Alive - Get Scared (Third-person - Both)** _

"I'm done." 

Rick looked over his shoulder at Morty. "What?"

"I'm _done_ ," Morty repeated. "It's over. I can't stand these damn adventures anymore, Rick!"

Rick turned around to fully face him, panic rising within him. "You c-can't just -"

" _Yes,_ I can!" The teen shouted, cutting him off. 

Rick was just now noticing the bag he was carrying on his back.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye, Rick..." 

Rick tried so hard to stop him. God did he try. He fought tooth and nail to convince him to stay. 

But that was the last time he ever saw the boy.

  


_**6\. Set Fire - Carina Round (Third-person - Rick)** _

Rick looked down at his hands. They were shaking. Why was he shaking? Why the _fuck_ was he shaking? He looked down at the boy laying on the ground - his very own grandson - staring up at him with wide fearful eyes - tears falling down his cheeks. He was sporting a black eye - where Rick had struck him. Rick had never hated himself more than he did at that moment. 

_What had he done?_

_  
_

_**7\. Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri (Third-person - Morty)** _

Morty was broken. Rick had betrayed him - cheated on him - verbally abused him. He destroyed his heart, shattered it to pieces. And he was back again. Pounding on the door, begging Morty to let him back inside. He screamed lies through the door - Said he still loved him, that he needed him. But that wasn't true, and Morty would _never_ open that door for him again. They were over. And Morty wished he had never even met Rick in the first place. 

  


_**8\. A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay (Third-person - Both)** _

"Hey, Morty?" Rick started, shifting awkwardly. High above them, there were stars. Countless, endless stars that stretched out into infinity. The two of them were sitting on the hood of the spaceship on some foreign planet, enjoying the beautiful view together. 

"Y-yeah, Rick?"

Rick hesitated, his nerves getting to him for a second. "I t-think... I'm in love w-with you." 

Morty looked up at him, red flushing over his cheeks. "Y-you think so?" He asked, scooting closer to the scientist so that they were centimeters apart. They had been in a relationship for well over 2 years now. Things were going great. However, Morty had never expected that Rick would ever say those words to him. He didn't know if Rick could fall in love with him after everything that he had been through in his chaotic life. But to actually hear those words from Rick - It filled him with a great fondness, his eye twinkling brightly up at the man, reflecting the stars from above. 

"Y-yeah, Morty... I do."

Morty smiled, his heart pounding in his chest with love, excitement, and sheer joy. He leaned in to kiss Rick. "Well, I th-think I love you, too."

  


_**9\. Human - Christina Perri (Third-person - Both)** _

Morty gave Rick everything. His time, his love, his patients, his attention, his assistance, his company, and so much more. And he had no intentions of stopping. He would give Rick everything he was until there was nothing left of him. But he was only a kid. He was quickly deteriorating. Morty was spiraling downward. Every day he looked more tired than he had the day before. He was losing weight, losing energy, losing sleep. He wanted to be good for Rick, he wanted to make him proud. But he was running out of things to give, and soon he will be reduced to nothing.

The only one who could save him now is the very person who nearly indirectly destroyed him - _Rick._

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of them seemed rushed-- I mean, they were technically rushed anyway, you know? I kinda had to so that I could finish before the song ended. 
> 
> Once again, thank you HugsNotDrugs, for planting this idea inside my head. I really enjoyed your fic on this challenge! Anyone who reads this should go check them out, btw. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Lol I'm not original at all right now.)


End file.
